


Of Axe Murderers & Catfish

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Henry and Jacinda finally meet after a year of dating online.





	Of Axe Murderers & Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> ellamills2003 prompted: Glass Believer, 9 (meeting online AU)/39 (long distance relationship AU) if you can.

“She’s probably Catfishing you, bro,” Nick told Henry as he got ready for his date that night.

“We’ve been talking online for 6 months now.”

“Have you seen that show? Some people get away with doing it for years.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes and walked back into his room to finish getting ready, away from the comments of the peanut gallery. He loved Nick, he was his best friend and roommate, but sometimes he could be a bit of a downer. He wasn’t one to believe in romance at all and had a number of one night stands. Henry didn’t judge, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the fairytale, his happily ever after.

 

He truly believed he had found it with Jacinda Vidrio or glassslipper103 as she was known on the forum they were both apart of. She made beautiful fan art and he wrote metas, fanfictions and more on their favorite show, which was about fairytales with a modern twist. He had admired her work from afar and one day decided to write a one shot based around one of her pictures. She had been so flattered that she drew a picture for one of his works and soon they were talking almost every day.

 

It didn’t take long for them to exchange Facebooks and phone numbers. They texted, called each other and would tag each other in their works. It was the greatest connection Henry had ever made on the internet and he found himself falling deeply for her. She told him that she felt the same way, she just feared it wouldn’t work out. While he lived in Maine, she was all the way in Seattle.

 

After a year of corresponding, she told him that she was going to be attending a friend’s wedding about a half hour away from where he lived. She invited him to meet up with her for dinner the day before her duties as bridesmaid would begin and he obliged, suggesting Granny’s Diner in his small little town. It’d be a public place so on the off chance she was an axe wielding murderer, there’d be witnesses and if she didn’t show up, he could drown his sorrows in one of Ruby Lucas’ famous chocolate milkshakes.

 

On his way to the diner, he stopped off at Game of Thorns and picked up a bouquet of blue hyacinths, Jacinda’s favorite flowers. He finished the rest of the drive to the diner and parked his motorcycle, looking into the rearview mirror to get a good look at himself. He had combed his normal mess of dark hair and was wearing a suit, a little dressy for a diner but he wanted to make a good first impression.

 

“If you don’t take yourself seriously, no one else will,” his mother had once told him.

 

Getting out of the car, he walked inside and asked for a booth towards the window so he could look out for her. Jacinda had said she was borrowing her friend’s truck to drive over, so he kept an eye out for it. He was so caught up in looking, that he almost missed someone calling his name.

 

“Henry?”

 

His head shot up and he saw her standing there. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue sundress, white sandals on her feet. She looked just how she did in her pictures-no, even more beautiful.

 

“Jacinda,” he breathed, quickly rising to his feet. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she repeated, taking him in. “You look handsome.”

“You look beautiful.” He remembered the bouquet in his hands and held them out to her. “Here, these are for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jacinda accepted the flowers and sniffed them. “They’re my favorite.”

“I remembered. Do you want to sit down?”

She nodded and slid across from him. “My friend, Alice, said I was crazy. That you were probably going to be an axe murderer or something.”

Henry chuckled, feeling a bit comforted by that. “My roommate said the same thing. I’m glad you’re not one, though.”

“Night’s still young,” Jacinda teased and his smile widened.

“You’re as funny as your texts and e-mails. Just as beautiful too,” he quickly added.

“And you’re as cute as your pictures.”

 

Heat grew on Henry’s cheeks and she smiled, a beautiful smile that made his stomach fall into the pit of his stomach.

 

They were only going to have a week together before she had to fly back to Seattle, but they’d make it count. He knew in that moment that he wanted to make it work, no matter how they did it. Long distance was possible, especially when you’re in love.


End file.
